Nadie quiere a los titanes malvados
by darkraven24601
Summary: esta es una adaptación de Wicked the musical Teen titans stile. La maldad y la bondad son dos cosas muy diferentes, eso todos lo saben, pero ¿Cuáles son esas diferencias? con Terra (glinda), Raven (elphaba), Bestita (fiyero), Robin (Boq), Star (Nessa), Cyborg (Dillamond) los principales.


Volví ahora con la adaptación de Wicked el musical con los teen titans, espero que tambien les guste, este es solo el primer cap. dejen reviews y el tipico anuncio.

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedan de Glen Murakami, DC comics y Warnerbross.

Tampoco me pertenece Wicked, es propiedad de Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz y Winnie Holzman, este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro... Disfruten.

* * *

La maldad y la bondad son dos cosas muy diferentes, eso todos lo saben, pero ¿Cuáles son esas diferencias?, aquí lo averiguaran.

Las mejores historias empiezan del final y el final o el inicio de esta historia se desarrolla en una dimensión más allá de lo conocido una dimensión que sufrió mucho llamado Azarath, mas esta vez Azarath se viste de fiesta por una muerte, ¿pero de quien era la muerte que celebraban? Debió haber sido alguien muy malo para estas circunstancias, debió ser MALVADO, ya que lo único que se escuchaba por las calles de Azarath era un grito de felicidad.

**CIUDADANOS:** ¡Que bien!  
¡Murió!  
La bruja por fin murió.  
La bruja más mala que existió,  
el peor enemigo que hubo en Oz  
murió  
¡Que bien!  
¡Que bien!

**CIUDADANO:** ¡Miren! ¡Es Terra!

Todo pueblo tiene su gobernador y en este caso era gobernadora, la gobernadora era Terra Markov del reino de Markovia, una hechicera que controla la tierra, quien hizo su entrada triunfal en la plaza principal de Azarath montada en una roca, con un vestido amarillo claro y muy grande, un cetro café claro y su cabellera rubia un poco rizada y adornada por una corona de oro de las minas de Azarath.

**TERRA**: Es bueno verme, ¿no lo creen? (Los ciudadanos asienten) No hay necesidad de responder, era una pregunta retórica… Querido pueblo de Azarath:

A la bondad  
agradezcamos.  
Demos las gracias que el bien sobrevivió  
al miedo que regó ese ser.  
Que gusto da saber  
que el bueno vence al malo.  
En todo le creímos, nos mintió,  
nos engañó, a ti y a…

A lo lejos interrumpió una voz…

**CIUDADANO:** ¡Terra! Exactamente, ¿cómo murió?  
**TERRA:** Bueno, ha habido muchos rumores y especulación… de entrada y de salida… pero permítanme contar la historia real. Según el Reloj de la eternidad*, el derretimiento ocurrió en la décimo tercer hora, como resultado directo de un hechizo arrojado por un infante de sexo femenino… Sí… La Bruja Mala del Oeste ¡murió!  
**CIUDADANO:** Nadie quiere al malo.  
**CIUDADANA**: Ellos nunca regresan.  
**TODOS**: Nadie deja nada en su ataúd.  
**CIUDADANO**: ¡El bueno vence al malo!  
**CIUDADANAS**: nuestros niños aprenden…  
**TODOS**: …lo que pierden cuando malos son.  
**GLINDA**: y la bondad sabe  
que el malo es solo,  
sabe igual, que asi se morirán.  
Nada tiene los malvados

Solo tienen soledad  
**TODOS:** y la bondad sabe  
que el malo es solo,  
Sabe igual, que solo llorará,  
nada crece para el malo

Solo lo que ha de sembrar  
**CIUDADANA:** Terra, ¿de donde sale la maldad?  
**GLINDA:** Esa es una buena pregunta, una que mucha gente encuentra confusa. ¿La gente nace malvada? ¿O son arrastrados al mal? Después de todo, ella tuvo una infancia. Ella tuvo un padre, que resulta era el gobernador del distrito dieciséis de Azarath y también tuvo madre como todos la tienen.

Es cierto, todos tenemos una familia, la brujita de la que hablan no era la excepción. Y ahora imaginen como debieron ser los padres des este despreciable ser.

**BRUCE:** Como odio irme y verte sola.  
**ARELLA**: Está bien solo una noche es.  
**BRUCE:** estas aquí en mi corazón cuando lejos este

**TERRA:** Y como toda familia…tenían sus secretos.

Resulta que Terra estaba en lo cierto, la madre de esta malvada criatura no era una santa exactamente, ella engañaba a su esposo y hasta la fecha nadie sabe con quien o por lo menos solo unos cuantos lo saben.

Los que no saben exactamente quien era el segundo hombre de Arella, decían que era de otra dimensión, ya que Arella era terrestre al igual que Bruce; otros decían que era de Azarath, de los pueblos bajos, y que era un hechicero, mas nadie lo sabia muy bien.

**AMANTE:** Dale un sorbo más, hermosa dama,  
es mi última noche en la ciudad.  
Un traguito más de elixir verde  
dejará flotando nuestra mente.  
Un traguito pequeñito, niña linda  
y entrégate a mí.

**TERRA:** Y, por supuesto, desde el momento en que nació ella era…pues… diferente…

Su nacimiento fue lo más difícil, para todos no solo para Arella. Toda la habitación estaba inundada de gritos de dolor por parte de Arella y de alegría por parte de Bruce y la partera.

**PARTERA**: Ya viene.  
**BRUCE**: ¿Ya?  
**PARTERA**: Viene el bebito.

**BRUCE**: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!  
**PARTERA Y BRUCE**: Veo su nariz,  
sus rizos vi.  
Tan hermosa criaturita  
muy…

Lastima que esos gritos de alegría hubieran sido reemplazados por gritos de horror

**BRUCE:** ¡Poderosa Azar!  
**ARELLA**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?  
**PARTERA**: ¡No puede ser!  
**BRUCE:** ¿Qué puede ser?

**PARTERA**: es atroz.  
**BRUCE:** Infernal.  
**PARTERA Y BRUCE:** no sabemos explicarlo

Casi como un zombie

Es su  
**TODOS**: …piel.

Y asi lo era, Bruce era un tono de piel estándar, Arella era un poco pálida pero solo un poco, en cambio la pequeña era otra cosa muy diferente su piel era un tono gris prácticamente blanca, quien la viera diría que era un cadáver, además llevaba en la frente una piedra roja, una esmeralda, lo único que acreditaba que era hija de Arella era su cabello violeta ¿pero de Bruce?

**BRUCE:** Llévese esa cosa… ¡Llévese esa cosa!

Y volviendo a la celebración a las afueras del templo de Azarath o la plaza principal

**TERRA:** Así que… ¡no pudo haber sido fácil!  
**TODOS:** Nadie quiere al malo,  
por lo menos ya murió,  
por lo menos hay felicidad.  
Que bien saber  
que existe la bondad  
y saber que sola se murió.  
**TERRA:** Ya murió.  
**TODOS:** pobre el que,

Desprecie la bondad  
que le dan ¡nadie quiere al malo!

**TERRA:** ¡Que bien!  
**TODOS:** nadie quiere al malo.  
**TERRA:** ¡Que bien!  
**TODOS:** Nadie quiere al malo.  
¡Malo!  
¡Malo!

* * *

Espero que allan leido y les alla gustado

**EL RELOJ DE LA ETERNIDAD: **fue un invento mio solo para no poner el reloj de dragón como en la obra original


End file.
